fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ария
"}} |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Маг S-Класса |team= |previous team=4 Элемента |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Штаб-Квартира Фантом Лорд (Раньше) |status= Активен |relatives= |magic=Магия Воздуха Магия Воздушного Пространства |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 49 |anime debut=Эпизод 22 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия |japanese voice=Taira Katsui |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ария – бывший Маг S-класса Фантом Лорда и сильнейший член команды Четырех Элементов, элементом которого был воздухом. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Арии Ария - очень высокий и массивный мужчина с загорелой кожей. , Обложка У него, кажется, нет волос, он обладает прямоугольным, удлиненным лицом с выступающими скулами, у него есть округленный выступ подбородка вниз, что так или иначе отрицает несколько угловой взгляд, если его не будет лицо будет выглядеть иначе. Тонкая, вертикальная темная линия присутствует на подбородке, пересекая всю его длину до нижней губы, нос плоский. У Арии широкие темные глаза, возглавленные тонкими темными бровями, которые обычно скрываются под простой, легкой повязкой на глаза, которую он использует, чтобы удерживать свою силу. Его конечности довольно небольшие и особенно тонкие в сравнении с большой массой его тела, тем не менее, его руки, кажется, хорошо соответствуют. Крупная верхняя часть тела Арии покрыта большим, свободным зеленым пальто имеющим большой воротник, который закрывает его шею. Поверх плаща одет длинный фиолетовый шарф с 2 белыми полосками. Под плащом одета жёлто-красная рубашка длинной до колен с 3 заклёпками. У Арии чёрные, свободные штаны и пара простых туфель. Вокруг шеи одеты оранжевые бусы в центре которых череп с завязанными глазами. Наряд Арии завершается цилиндром на голове, имеющий тот-же цвет, что и пальто. Личность Ария, кажется, видит мир печальным способом, обычно комментируя печальные вещи с его крылатой фразой, являющейся "Печалью", и часто показываемой, крича щедро о фактах, которые, удивительно, имеют тенденцию быть результатом его собственных действий. На абсолютном контрасте по отношению к таким чертам Ария любит бороться. Он также не презирает нападать сзади, напав на Макарова сзади, в то время как Жозе Порла отвлекал его. Арки Фантом Лорд thumb|left|200px|Ария плачет после поражения Макарова Гильдия Фантом Лорда объявляет войну Хвосту Феи и нападает на команду Леви, которых потом находят в парке пригвозденных к большому дереву. После этого феи во всем своем составе врываются в здание Фантома и бьют их, но Ария лишает мастера Макарова всех его способностей и феи вынуждены отступить. Конечно способности мастера были отобраны не честным способом. Мастер фантома Жозе Порла отвлекал Макаров Дреяр своей голограммой, а Ария подкрался сзади. thumb|Ария vs Эрза После этого Фантом лорда решили идти в лобовую. Они воспользовались своим ходячим замком. Нацу, Грей и Эльфман врываются туда чтобы остановить их, но наталкиваются на элементов. Нацу без особых усилий побеждает элемент огня и разрушает пушку. Грей побеждает элемент воды. Эльфман побеждает Сола, элемента земли, но для этого он принимает полную форму зверя, которого прежде ему не удавалось контролировать, но в этот раз он возобладал над этой формой. Затем Нацу натыкается на Арию и тут ему приходится туго, он не может противостоять магии воздуха, но появление Эрзы меняет все. Она поняла принцип действия магии Арии и поэтому без особых усилий побеждает, его даже не смотря на то что он снял повязку со своих глаз, которая блокировала часть его силы. Дальнейшая судьба Арии остаётся неизвестной. Империя Арболес С помощью магии Меледи, Ария, вместе с Солом и Тотомару, смог передать свою Магическую Силу Люси, чтобы она смогла успешно создать Сферу Феи для Акнологии. Магия и Способности thumb|Ария использует Магию Воздушного Пространства Магия Воздушного Пространства: Как член команды Четырёх Элементов, он владеет одной из четырёх стихий (в данном случаи это стихия воздуха, так же как и элемент Арии «воздух»). *'Уничтожение': Одно из самых мощных и страшных заклинаний магии воздушного пространства. Позволяет Арии забирать магическую силу противников себе, тем самым оставляя противника абсолютно без магии. *'Истребление': Ария производит несколько воздушных потоков, которые направлены на цель. При соприкосновении они образуют небольшие взрывы. *'Ноль': Мощное заклинание, скорее всего Ария может использовать его только после снятия повязки с глаз. Это заклинание действует на определённом радиусе, Ария может управлять воздухом, создавая различные потоки, атакующие противника. *'Телепортация': С помощью своей магии Воздушного пространства, Ария может телепортироваться, растворяясь в воздухе и появляясь из неоткуда. Улучшенное Восприятие: Скорее всего Ария обладает хорошим слухом и реакцией, так как смог свободно драться, не взирая на то что не может видеть из-за повязки, которую он носит. Он так же безупречно мог различать разных людей, не разу не перепутав их. Неизвестно, результат ли это его магических способностей или просто натренированные до совершенства чувства. Появление в других СМИ Омаке Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан OVA Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан! Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 200px|thumb|Ария с другими игровыми персонажами Ария появляется как игровой персонаж и доступен с самого начала игры. Видеоигра: Портативная Гильдия Его стихия воздух, и он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Уничтожение:' Стоимость 1 MP, Техника по умолчанию *'Истребление:' Стоимость 2 MP, Арии необходимо достигнуть 38 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Ноль:' Стоимость 2 MP, Арии необходимо достигнуть 45 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Воздушное Пространство: Три:' Стоимость 4 MP, Арии необходимо достигнуть 55 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. Интересные Факты *''Ария'' с итальянского Воздух - тип Магии Арии. Цитаты *(Макарову Дреяру) "Так...Так...Печально, это слишком печально! Откуда взялась эта печаль?" *(Нацу Драгнилу) "The wings of flames, clipped...Falling to the ground...Ah, and all that's left is the corpse of a Dragon." *(Нацу Драгнилу) "I am called Aria... Pinnacle of Element 4. I have come to slay the Dragon." *(Нацу Драгнилу) "In the face of my Airspace Magic, there is nothing you can do!" *(Эрзе Скарлет) "Activate the Airspace Death, Zero! This Airspace will consume all life within it!" Битвы и События *Нацу Драгнил vs. Ария *Эрза Скарлет vs. Ария Ссылки Навигация en:Aria Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:4 Элемента Категория:Бывшие члены Фантом Лорд Категория:Требуется Помощь